Heat
by DeusXWaifu
Summary: Worried about his friend Greninja goes to cheek on her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own pokemon

Greninja sat focusing him mind at the water's edge. His eyes fixed on a floating bobber on the water. "WATER SHURIKEN**!" **Greninja shouted sending the water at high speed slicing the bobber in half. Greninja closed his eyes and said to himself, "That was sloppy. I guess my mind is elsewhere as of late." His mind wandered back to his friend. "She has never acted in such a manner. She is normal always out and about."

The frog pokemon stood up and scanned the area. "It lonely without her around I must admit." He turned to face a dirt path and began to walk it . The path had been wore down by the hundred of repeated trips down it. It was mostly silent the only noise coming from the breeze rustling the trees and grass it was calming.

The silents was erupted by a Kecleon run down to meet the frog pokemon. "Hello Mr. Greninja." the Kecleon said giving a smile. "How are you doing?" she added. "I'm a bit worried at the moment. May i ask you something?" The Kecleon gave a puzzled face. "Sure what is it?" "Have you seen Delphox lately. I haven't in a few days I'm a bit worried." The Kecleon shook her head. Greninja paused for a moment he then patted the chameleon pokemon on her head. "Well then i believe i'll check on her. Now be careful now." he said as he started to walk faster down the trail.

Greninja quickly made his way to the humble home of the kitsune. Greninja made his way to the door. He knocked on the door a few times "Delphox." he said. After a minute of waiting he tried again. "Delphox, please answer me." Greninja said with a worried tone. "I know I shouldn't, but she's never acted. She going to scold me for this." he said as he force the lock opening the door.

The house had stacks upon stacks of books with candles that look recently lit. "Thats good." Greninja thought to himself. He looked over the room again looking for another sigh of her. At that moment he heard a noise that sounded like a muffled moan. He followed the source of the noise to a loan room. Greninja didn't know what to expect as he grabbed the door knob.

All he could make out was Delphox on her stomach her face buried in a pellow letting out the moaning. Greninja couldn't bring himself to speak his eye fix on her as her moan seemed to get louder. Finally he found it within him to speak. "D-Delphox." he stuttered. Delphox quickly turn to face him and quickly covered her self. "Grenija." gasped. "What are you do it here." she said. Greninja could see her blushing through her furr. "I'm sorry i was wor-" before he could respond Delphox had tackled him to the ground.

Greninja could tell something was wrong by her heavy breathing and her eyes. "Delphox what wrong with you." Grenijia said struggling to get her off of him. "Greninja i need it i can live without it. It's too hot. It's too hot." she kept repeating between pants. Greninja still struggles, but could not defeat her newly found strength. "What are you talking about." Greninja said in his frightened ton. "My heat."

Delphox began grinding her lower against Greninja's and kissing on his neck. Greninja feel his member grow as she continued to grind. "Now, Greninja put my heat out." Delphox said as lowered herself onto his member. She ark her back backward and let out a loud moan that echoed in the house. She continued to raise her hips up and down. "Greninja how am I." Delphox said between moans. "It It." is all Greninja could muster as pleasure surged through his body. Then Greninja grabbed Delphox by her hips putting her down completely on his member breaking her hymen . Her whole body trembled with pleasure "AHHHH, GRENINJA!" Delphox screamed. Greninja lifted her up and quickly pulled her down repeatedly. Delphox let out a moan between each one. "H-Hard and f-faster." Delphox panted. Greninja at this point had no control of himself. He felt Delphox grab his shoulder, "Just a little more i'm almost there!" "Me too." Greninja replied feeling he would reach his zinth of pleaser. Only a few seconds later he could feel he neither reagan tighten and the two climaxed together.

Delphox fell onto Greninja chast. "Delphox." Greninja tried to get her attention only to find her asleep. "What did i just do. I mean i know what i did, but. Greninja was once again lost in thought over his actions. He looked down at her his arms still on her hips. "Heat? why did you say that." he said looking down at her again. Greninja's eye began to feel heavy and soon drifted off into sleep.

When Greninja awoke he hear a timid voice speak. "Greninja." it said. Greninja look at Delphox who had her face in Greninja's chest. She looked up twored Greninja. Her eyes focused on his. "Greninja." She said again. "Delphox I." Greninja started, but was interrupted by her starting to tear up. "Greninja I'm so sorry. I just couldn't control my self. Please don't hate me." Greninja look at her and placed his hand on her head. "Don't cry please."

Greninja stood up lifting Delphox with him. He walked over to her bed and placed her on it. "Now do you think you can tell my why you acted like that." She gave a nod as she wiped some of the tear from her eyes. "I was, I was in heat" "Heat?" Greninja question. "Y-yeah. I-It when a female craves." she stopped talking and her face grew bright red. Greninja grew red as well. "I get it. But why aren't you acting like that now?" He asked again. "You." she replied with her face getting redder. Greninja face grew red as well when realized what she meant. "Right."

The two stayed in silence for a bit. Until Delphox broke the silence "Do you want to stay here for a bit longer." Delphox said looking away from Greninja to hide her face. Greninje replied "I wouldn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow i didn't expect so many people to look at my story so i made so more for all my lovelies out there.

Greninja wasn't sure why she asked him to stay or why he agreed to say,but he did. "Are you g-going to stay in here?" asked Delphox blushing again. "I think I'll sleep stay in your living room." Greninja replied. The two shared a few more word before leave the room.

Walking down the hall he could ignore the obvious. Things wouldn't be the same between them he knew that much, and it wasn't something he could forget ether. The more he thought about it the more he like the idea. "The two of use have be together as friends for ages, maybe this is a push from Arceus. Then again i never imaged her in such a manor until now." Greninja thought to himself. 'Now that I think about in she is rather cute. No i should think of all I know after this she could be done with me after that. Greninja sat down in the corner of the room with the least amount of book. "Even after sleep I still feel exhausted." he mumbled to himself.

Delphos sat on her bed with her legs to her chest with her arms around them, and her face still red and a few tear still form in her eye. "What kind of pokemon are you Delphox. Who does that to one of there friends. Even being in heat should of control my self. I'm a monster." Delphox said on the verge of crying again. "Why did i like it so much?" Delphox asked her self tightening her arms. She rolled over on the bed "And I asked he to say. I bet he left he just said that to get away from me." She rubbed her eyes "Maybe this is a bad dream and I can just wake up." Delphox closed her eye.

The morning after Delphox did want to get out of bed nore face her friend again. "Greninja." Delphox muttered slowly opening her eye. She slowly raised from the bed. She looked back at it and notice that it was a mess. "I guess i tossed and turned to much last night. She pulled out the her wand and put everything back as it was before. She turned to the door, "Do I really want to go out there." She took a few step closer to the door and paused. She eyed the door and tried to imagine all the thing that could happen to her because of her action. She took a deep breath and open the door.

The house was quiet to her surprise she was expecting a torrent of things to assault her. She gave a small sigh of relief and when to see Greninja. She did find him in the living where he said he be. He was in the correr sitting against the wall asleep. "He look uncomfortable." she eye him over. "I feel so bad. I did that to him and then make him sleep on the flood. Some friend i am." Delphox though. Delphox gave a small smile "maybe we can live with it." she said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here my lovelies more of the story. p.s. sorry i rushed the last chapter.

Delphox turned away from Greninja."I should stop staring at him I bet it looks creepy." She walked in to the next room and gather up a few berries she had scattered around. "Maybe I can cook him something.", but she quickly threw out that idea. "I probably need to know how to cook to do that."she said as her ears dropped. With the few berries she was able to find she made her way back to the living room.

Greninja was still sleeping. "I'm gladded he can sleep." She said placing one of the berries on a book close to him. Delphox could help ,but smile. "He is a nice guy, and the more I think about it the more i like him. I'll let him sleep a little longer." Delphox grabbed one of her many book and made her way back to her she made it to her room she plopped down on her bed and started flipping through the page to see what it was. "Oh it's been awhile since I read this one." She said going back to the first page.

"Frogadier you ready!" Braixen said pulling the wand from her tail. "First move is your." Braixen gave a grin as the tip of her wand caught fire she then pointed in in the direction of the frog as a torrent of fire blasted toward him. Frogadier quickly summoned up a substitute to take the hit. "Got him." Braixen said with a smile. "Water pulse." Before the Braixen the attack had hit her in the back. Braixen fell to the ground and rolled away to get some distance between the two. She stagger back to her feet giving a grin. Once again she pointed her wand at Frogadier followed by another blast of fire. Frogadier summand another substitute and made his way behind her, but only to find her looking at him. "Gotha ya!" Frogadier feet were suddenly wrapped up in grass so his movement was halted. Braixen said one final move to end the battle "Grass Knot!"Braixen ran to the fallen water type and helped him to his feet. "Frogadier I'm sorry i shouldn't have-" he then put his hand in front of her face. "Braixen calm down I wanted you to go all out." Frogadier said struggling to his feet only to collapse. "See, I did over do it." Braixen said as her ears dropped down. "Braixen, look at me it's ok you weren't supposed to go easy." he said giving a grin.

The two waited by a fallen tree for Frogadier to recover. "Braixen what are you going to do when you evolve?" Braixen paused to think. "I'm not sure, an explore maybe that could be fun what about you, but what about you.?" "A hero." Frogadier said making a fist. "Hero?" Braixen asked. "Yaeh I want to save other pokemon and stuff like that." "Wow, you have everything planned out already." Braixen said perking her ears up. "Are you feeling better?" "A little." he replied giving a smale. "I'm going to try and find something to eat." Braizen said "You be ok by your self ." Frogadier nodded and Braixen was off.

Frogadier began blowing bubbles and watching them drift away of pop. "Where is she. She been gone for almost and hour." Frogadier tried to stand again, but to no use. "I know she wouldn't forget about me." and before he could say another word Braixen came dashing from behind several trees. "Braixen what took so long. The he saw why she was running an Ursaring was charging behind her. She shot a blast of fire behind her and made her way to Frogadier. She picked him up. "Lean on me we have to go now. They only moved a few steps before the had hit Braixen again. "BRAIXEN!" Frogadier shouted as he fell to the ground. The Urasring ignored Frogadier and went straight for Braixen. Frogadier still couldn't stand. As the Urasring lifted Braixen in the air Frogadier's body began to glow.

Pulling his arm back the the Urasring punch was cocked and ready, but before he could let it go he dropped her. When Braixen fell to the ground that when she saw him Greninja. "Breaixen hide now." he said locking eyes with the bear. Urasring began to charge up a hyper beam only to get jabbed in the stomach by Greninja's night slash. The bear staggered backwards and roared. The bear then charged his arms swing wildly and Greninja dodged every one. Uraasring swung once more before Greninja countered with one more Night Slash sending the bear to the ground.

After the bear had falling he looked around for his friend. "Braixen you can come on out." She poked her head from the side of a tree. "Is-Is over?" Braixen asked. Greninja nod. Braixen quickly wrapped her arms around Greninja. "Thank you." she said looking up at him.

Greninja gave a long yawn as the chirping of pidgey awoke him. He stretched his arms. "I guess my dreams are telling me what to do." he said looking over to see a berry laid out for him. "I guess i should tell her."


	4. Chapter 4

Greninja nodded and made way down the hall he didn't know what he was going to do when he made it to her, but he had to do something. He open the door that lead into Delphox's bed room. When he entered the room it shocked Delphox and she rushed to him. He wrapped his arms around her and quickly kissed her. Greninja wanted this moment to last as long as he could. After a minute he pulled away. Delphox never said a word she only looked at Greninja. "Arceus, i'm sorry i do know what I'm doing." Greninja tried to leave only to find Delphox had grabbed his hand.

Delphox still only looked at. "Delphox." Greninja managed to say. "Greninja." Delphox said in a timid voice. "I-I think I have feelings for you." she paused waiting for Greninja to say something in response. In one fluid motion he had forced her onto her bed. "I know I love you." Delphox blushed and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Greninja smiled back, "Would you mind if I pay you of yesterday." "If you're gentle." she replied. He smile again and kissed her.

Greninja slow disrobed exposing her chest. "Sorry they aren't bigger." Delphox said. Greninja squeezed one softly getting Delphox to moan. "My dear i think there perfect." he pinch both of her nipple making her moan louder. he then slide his hand down her body too her nether region. He circled her lower with a single finger. "Greninja please s-stop teasing my body can take much more." Delphox begged. Greninja lind up his member with her lower lips. Greninja looked in to his lover's eyes. She nodded at him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He trusted inside her. "Aaahhh, s-sorry I'm so loud." she said between gasps and moans. "No, it's sexy. Greninja said kissing her once again.

AN: Filling burnt out will work on some thing else before I get back to this later my lovelies.


	5. Chapter 5

Greninja awoke first and looked down at his new lover. "The more I look at her the more i'm happy that what happened." he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Morning." Delphox said looking up at Greninja. She crawled up to his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Her ear were giving of far more heat compared to the usual. Delphox's eyes were locked on Greninja's. "Greninja I love you." Delphox said in a timid voice.

"I love you as well my dear." He said making Delphox blush. "You're adorable." Greninja add making her blush even more.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Delphox asked as she curled up to next to him.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked back.

"If we never well you know would you have ever want to be with me?" she asked and tried to avoid eye contact

Greninja paused for a moment "I do I just didn't know how you felt back."

Before Greninja could say or do anything else had kissed him again. "Well know you." the two smiled and then kissed again.

AN: Lovelies I'm sorry the ending is so short I just wanted it don't and really haven't felt like writing i promise the next time it will be better. Now have a good day now.


End file.
